


aim and release

by lovell_snowM



Category: Shadow Hunters - Fandom, The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Archery, M/M, Making Out, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovell_snowM/pseuds/lovell_snowM
Summary: Magnus goes to an archery range and meets a guy he can't seem to resist.
Kudos: 4





	aim and release

It was a hot day and Alec couldn’t handle the scorching sun from under his black shirt so he opted for taking it off. The second he did he heard the ring of the door opening and someone talking to his sister who was managing the front desk for today.  
“Alec” he heard her call  
“What?” he replied walking out from the back?   
“Costumers” she said confused he looked from her to his brother who was eating his boyfriend, Simon’s face off.  
“Where?” he asked confused turning back towards izzy  
“Here” he heard someone say and looked behind his brother and the brunet he was pressing against the desk and saw a man who seemed to be glowing under the lights. Alec swallowed the sudden knot in his throat audibly.  
“Hallow…hey…hi” Alec stuttered when the beautiful man made his way towards him  
“Hi” the man replied with a melodic laugh that made his perfectly defined features stand out even more and make Alec’s heart skip a beat…or two.  
“I’m…I….I am ….” Alec tried but he couldn’t piece a meaningful sentence while taking in the other man’s beauty  
“He’s alec. He’ll be your instructor for today since out other instructor seems to be busy shoving his tongue down his boyfriend’s throat” izzy said cutting in  
“You’re just jealous you don’t have a hot boyfriend like mine” Jace shot back pulling away from the panting brunet.  
“I expect I’m in good hands?” the man asked stealing Alec’s attention away from his bickering siblings  
“Yeah…f-follow me” Alec replied and walked into the locker rooms.  
“You change here…put on the harness. Grab a bow you feel comfortable with and I’ll be waiting outside to” Alec said in one breath and hightailed out of there.  
“What the fuck izzy!” he growled once he got back to the front desk  
“What’s wrong big brother?” izzy asked looking up from her phone  
“You could stick me with any costumer you want but I thought I told you not to send hot straight guys my way…I’m tired of embarrassing myself” he said annoyed  
“Trust me brother this one is the furthers thing from straight” izzy replied with a smirk  
“Are you sure?” Alec asked hope shining in his crystal blue eyes  
“Definitely at least his bi” as soon as she answered the man came out with of the locker room with a black wife beater framing his top half tightly. Alec gulped  
“Oh angel help me” he whimpered making izzy smirk up at him and the other man look at him confused  
“Excuse me?” he asked  
“Nothing go to the arena through that door and get a feel of the bow you chose” Alec instructed trying to act as professional as possible.  
“Alright darling. Don’t keep me waiting” the man said and disappeared through the double doors towards the arena  
“Izzy” Alec whined  
“I told you big brother not go charm his pants off” izzy replied with a smirk.  
“Oh um…what’s his name?” Alec asked   
“Magnus bane”   
.  
Alec walked into the arena to find that it was empty. He was surprised since it was a Saturday a lot of couples came to the arena. Understanding it was his sibling’s work he shacked his head and walked towards Magnus.  
“You chose one of the heaviest bows we have. Are you sure you can handle that?” Alec asked  
“Trust me darling I can handle it” Magnus purred making the tall raven head look away bashfully trying to hide the prominent blush creeping up his neck to his cheeks  
“Okay get into position” Alec instructed stepping behind Magnus. Magnus did as he was told grabbing an arrow from the quiver on his back and aiming.  
“You have a good stance but you need to straighten you shoulders and move your feet a few more inches apart” Alec commanded gently placing his hands on the other shoulders and helping him get into a better position (I know what I wrote)  
“A-Alexander darling…” Magnus breathed out weakly. Alec shuddered at the breathiness of the other’s voice but didn’t pull back.  
“n-now your feet…” Alec whispered pushing them apart with his own. He put his hand on Magnus’s waist and pulled his flush against his chest.  
“Now release” Alec commanded. Magnus’s arrow soared through the air and hit out side of the bull’s eye but neither cared to warped up in what the other’s body so close to their own was making them feel.  
“Alexander” Magnus moaned when Alec’s forehead rested against the back of his neck.  
“You need to stop calling my name like that if you don’t want me to lose control” Alec whispered huskily  
“What happens when you lose control?” Magnus asked breathily. Alec’s hold on his hips making Magnus moan softly  
“A-Alexander” Magnus moaned. Alec turned him around and pushed him against the nearest column.  
“Last warning” Alec muttered nuzzling his neck  
“Alexander…fuck” Magnus muttered running his fingers through his hair. Alec pulled away from his neck and met his lip with a hungry kiss.  
.  
Jace pulled Simon into the arena looking for some where private. Just as he was about to close the door and press Simon against it he head breathy whimpers and his brother’s voice turning around he saw alec pushing Magnus against the wall. Smirking he pulled his boyfriend out of there and dragged him back to their apartment reminding himself to congratulate his brother later for finally getting lucky, in more ways than one.


End file.
